Byakuya In the Real World
by WonderNA
Summary: Total Crack for Akays Bday,Byakuya has a hobby in the real world.


**An: Happy Birthday Akay...I think only me and you will get it! I will try to explain to all of you as best as i can... One day i was talking to akay on msn and i was talking on the phone. The person i was talking to was talking to me about getting a passport. And he asked me. "where do i get the applications?" Or something like that and i replied. "You just go to the post office they have Byakuya there." Because i had read a message from akay about the 6th squad captain. Then we began joking and this crack was born. My akay i have fixed and adapted it. If no one else gets it i will be happy, because it is for you! Happy birthday!!!! I Love you!**

Byakuya the Passport Photoman  
By: Blair and Ericka

Byakuya Kutchki was the head of the highest noble family in soul society. He had ways of keeping his hobbies secret. He sat behind the counter at the government office, his pencils all neat and in order. Soon a customer approached his desk. A gleam of a challenge flashed through his eyes.

The customer an unsuspecting young woman planning to travel to Canada to retrieve her friend who would not stop breaking things was so taken by this mans beauty and prowess she just nodded.

Byakuya waited, her beauty not leaving his notice.

The 6th squad captain directed the beautiful young woman to the counter. "Fill out this paperwork." He commanded, his voice causing her to shiver.

"Your name is Akay? Do you not have a last name? Today is your birthday? Why are you at the passport office on your birthday?" He asked.

Bombarded with questions Akay did not know what to do. Then she saw his computer and remembered her determination. "I must go to Canada, or Nobody will crash the internet. Her and possessed cannot stop pushing buttons."

Byakuya did not sense any falseness in her voice, and realized how important her task was.

"Sit." He commanded.

"I don't know why you chose me, but you sealed your photo's fate when you stepped to my counter. Stand there." He pointed to the tape on the floor. "Remain still, I am the fastest photo taker to walk in this plane of existence."

The woman did as she was instructed the tone in his voice telling her that she would meet her demise if she dared disobey.

"Finished. Do not return here. Unless you need a renewal in five years" He then grabbed a big brush and began to fill out the required paperwork.

Akay looked at the picture he handed her for inspection.

"My God he is right, this is the best picture I have ever seen of myself." She turned to catch one last glimpse of her passport photo taking samurai... but he had vanished. 'So mysterious.' she thought as she walked away.

But he had not vanished, just dropped his large brush on the floor and had to get it....

Byakuya got ready for another customer. "Next." He said forcing the room to be silent.

Ichigo walked to the counter. The two stared at each other for a moment, the tension thick.

Byakuya was not surprised he sensed the boy when he walked in. Ichigo on the other hand was very confused. Byakuya smirked at the boys still useless riatsu sensing skills. Then the boy said something that surprised the captain.

"Are you hiring?" Ichigo yelled ridiculously loud.

Byakuya did not flinch, "No"

Ichigo was not derailed, he knew Byakuya well enough. "But I need a job for the summer, my house keeps getting destroyed...by very small tornados." Ichigo paused hoping no one would question why he was constantly repairing his house.

Byakuya still replied. "No."

Byakuya's eyes bore into his previous enemy, clutching his passport camera.

The boys resolve was admirable. "If you can defeat me in a photo taking battle, then I will tell you why I will not hire you."

Ichigo sighed, why did it always come to this weird "I will tell you after we battle" situation with this man?

The two took their places their feet respectively behind the white line. The customers gawked as the ridiculous display of photography took place. Some in awe of the two handsome men, some angry because they have appointments and do not have time for this arrogance. Others confused as to where the orange-haired kid came from, and why he's allowed behind the counter.

The men take took their photos of a poor confused old man, Byakuya with a skill gained through the years on indulging in this activity. Ichigo with the skill that he was born with. As the photos were examined Byakuya was satisfied, he turned to the young substitute shinigami.

"No, because we do not have the payroll. Come back in three months. And never speak of this again, or I will kill you Kurosaki Ichigo."

Just as Ichigo was about to remark... "Byakushi!!" Yachiru popped up from below the floor boards.

Byakuya handed the youngest vice captain a lollipop with practiced ease and she was satisfied.

"Num num num num..." Was all that could be heard as the little pink haired girl walked into the crowd of customers who looked at her puzzled, wondering where exactly did she come from?

An: Also Afa nominations are over, voting will begin in a few weeks so go joins so you can vote and nominate next quarter www dot bleachfanfiction dot com.


End file.
